1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, in particular, a liquid crystal display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce power consumption, a reflective liquid crystal display device provided with a memory in each pixel has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).